Sweater Sizes
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: Scully has a thing for sweaters. What happens when you put Mulder and a sweater together. I don't own xfiles of the charaters they belong to fox and CC.


SWEATER SIZES

Scully had always considered herself a sweater and track pants kinda girl. She had always enjoyed the feel of the fabric as it clung to her curves to fit her snugly and the way it managed to retain that nice lavender smell from her washing powered. It made her feel like home and safe. She had recently gotten Mulder into wearing them more often. He could be seen wandering around the house with them on with his own lovely pair a track pants that Scully never tired of gazing at as they hugged his beautiful ass so well. Scully had to watch herself in these moments. She never thought seeing Mulder in a sweater and track pants would turn her on so profoundly that her only thought, her only instinct was the strip those very same clothes off and fuck him into the middle of next week. Scully entered the lounge room, heading toward the kitchen to make herself some breakfast when she spotted Mulder sitting in the rocking chair reading his book with his glasses half way down his nose he has to push back up every five seconds. That stubborn piece of hair that hangs over his eyes making him look like one of those hot professors. That wasn't even the best of it. Scully then observed that he was wearing those pair of track pants she favoured and that new sweater he had ordered the week before. Scully's libido started sending out fire alarms as the heat of her desire blazed like the fires of hell. She had to take a few breaths to calm herself. Mulder then looked up and saw the blush that had graced her face and he gave her a knowing grin.

"Like what you see Scully?" Mulder smirked.

Scully tried to keep her face neutral but a tiny smile slipped out which was a dead give away to Mulder. Mulder knew the internal storm Scully often waged when he got under her skin. It built his pride and ego a bit to know he could cox these reactions from her. Scully turned and made her way to the kitchen not looking back. Mulder on the other hand had put his book down and had made his way to the laundry as the sound of the washing machine finishing dinged. He had begun taking out the washing when Scully remembered she had something in there that needed to go in the dryer. She headed for the laundry but was stopped in her tracks just out side the door when she saw that the sweater Mulder had gotten was a size too big. Now there was something about long sweaters, ones that hung baggy and could cover your hands that made Scully weak at the knee's. But seeing as it was Mulder, Scully's legs almost buckled at the sight. Her weakness was made even worse when Mulder purposely bent over so that his ass was in the air as he continued to pull out the washing. Scully really did love his ass. It was toned and well defined and each cheek fit perfectly in her small hands is if it was made to fit there. Scully stood there almost drooling while she hung onto the door frame for support. Mulder turned around then and gave her one of those shit eating grins again. It was that same dazzling grin that broke her resolve. The next thing Mulder knew, Scully had ran at him, grabbed the basket, ditched it across the room and had pinned him against the nearest wall while her mouth descended on his like the plague.

Her mouth was hungry and aggressive. She kissed him with the bruising force of a hurricane which Mulder happily matched with his own tornado. Both hungry for more, their mouths opened and their tongues begun the age old power struggle. Scully won at first, dragging her tongue around Mulder's mouth with a frenzy, tasting every surface she could reach. She moaned deep within her being at the feel of his tongue clashing with hers and the feel of his hips grinding against hers. Mulder was Scully's own brand of heroine. She was like an addict dying for the next it. It consumed her till there was nothing left. Mulder let this continue for another five minutes before he took back control, flipped them both around till Scully was pinned against there wall with Mulder trapping her hands with his. Scully couldn't move apart from her head as Mulder's body was pushed up against her, every single surface touching. He began his assault on her, an assault Scully was not ready for. Mulder began kissing her with a fever that made her delirious. His tongue grazed every inch of her mouth like he was searching for treasure. Their hips grinded in a dance that could not be copied by even the professional dancers. Scully could feel how ready he was and she was feeling like a fish out of water at how much she wanted him. Her desire had upgraded from a blazing fire to a desire so powerful the the magnitude of it was off the richter scale.

Mulder moved his mouth from her swollen lips and made his was to Scully's neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking it till she became a babbling mess. Mulder's tongue lapped at her neck, her skin smooth tasting like sunshine. Scully on the other hand was breathing harshly and the rhythm of her hips had sped up. Her eyes were dilated to the point where her pupils looked like black bottomless pits. The feel of Mulder's mouth on her neck was exquisite. It left pin pricks of pleasure that had an after burn that ignited the ever present spark between them. Scully was moaning unintelligible things with the casual Mulder thrown in here and there. Mulder began sucking on her pulse point and Scully's back arched off the wall. She gave a loud moan that sent Mulder chuckled in her ear.

"My my Scully, have I ever told you how hot you are when you moan like that?" Mulder whispered in her ear, panting slightly.

Mulder voice and the breath near her ear sent tingles down Scully's spine and she only just managed to reply with a breathy voice.

"I think every time". Scully replied trying to focus and make a proper sentence.

Mulder let go of Scully's hands then and they land around his neck where Scully rested them.

"If I had know my being in a sweater would cause you to have this reaction, id have worn them sooner". Mulder chuckled.

"Mulder please," Scully groaned reminded all over again at the mental picture of him in a sweater and track pants. "Mulder I need you, please". Scully pleaded.

Mulder's eyes darkened at her words and he proceeded to lift her up while Scully wrapped her legs around his body and began kissing him again. Mulder walked them to the bedroom and deposited them both onto the bed with Mulder resting between her legs. Their paced slowed down, with both of them giving languid, lazy kisses. The type of kisses that sent excited butterfly in Scully's stomach. The kind that were so gentle, so sweet that she wanted to drown in them for the rest of eternity. Mulder was so gentle with her that it made her heart sore and tears to well in her eyes. She loved this man for his compassion, sharp mind and utter devotion to her. Scully lifted Mulder's sweater by the hem and he sat back to allow her to remove it completely. Mulder returned to her and Scully began kissing Mulder's neck and chest with feather like touches that sent shivers all over Mulder's body. Mulder tasted like honey and honey was one of Scully's favourite things She also liked the scratchy feel of his chest hair that always gave a welcomed counter part to his smooth skin. Mulder always enjoyed Scully's touch. Her hands were smooth like a baby's bottom and they held with a firm grip. Her lips could make him rock hard in a matter of seconds. Scully on the other hand loved Mulder's smell. He smelt of all things mysterious and that manly smell only Mulder could pull off. Scully began sucking and biting one of Mulder nipples which sent ripples of pleasure straight to Mulder's groin.

Like Scully Mulder had his own set list of things that turned him on and one of them was Scully touching him in any erotic way possible. So you can imagine how long it took for Mulder himself to lose control. Mulder's own resolve snapped like a twig. Mulder had Scully's clothes off in record speed followed by his own. Mulder began nibbling and touching Scully's breast which sent her arching off the bed with such a force. Her moaning increased as she withered on the bed underneath him.

"Mulder now please. I need you inside me". Scully sobbed in pleasure.

Mulder lined up with her entrance and pushed in slowly. Both of them groaned at the same time while Mulder's head dropped to Scully's shoulder. Scully wrapped her arms and legs around Mulder in a tight embrace which he returned. This was both of their favourite sex. Sure the fast and hard stuff was good, but it paled in comparison to this tight bond and meaningful sex that showed each other just how much they loved, admired and appreciated each other. The feel of their bodies linked together was unworldly. It was like explosions erupting and the lack of motion was slowly driving them insane. It was times like this they felt that they had the world at their feet and nothing or no one could stop them. It was an empowering type of feeling they felt long after they had finished and it gave them the strength to continue with their quest for the truth.

Mulder started with a slow rhythm which Scully mimicked. Scully always felt this feeling of molten lava flowing through her veins whenever they went slow. It made her want to self combust from the intensity, but it was a good intensity. It wasn't long till the push and pull of their motion sent them over the edge screaming each others first names. It was in moments like these, the most vulnerable moments when they used each others first names. In these moments they weren't special agents or doctors, they were just Dana and Fox. They loved each, and thats the only thing that mattered. They stayed there in each others embrace calming their racing hearts with soft kisses and gentle words. They both fell asleep in each others arms, lost to the sensation. But before they drifted off, one thought crossed both of their minds. They were glad Mulder had bought the sweater with the size too big.


End file.
